


Heat

by LunarLouis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, i'll update these as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarLouis/pseuds/LunarLouis
Summary: Felix may be well versed in swordsmanship, but his relationship with his own body?Well, Sylvain's pretty nonplussed.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This was really just an excuse to write about Felix having his first heat

Its hot. The sun is unyielding in its decent, prickling his skin to the point of goose bumps, overheated and unsteady where he stands holding his sword. Felix motions to Catherine for a break and jogs to where he'd left a water canteen before starting practice. She'd agreed to teach him a few things she'd learned from wielding Thunderbrand over the years and he eagerly ate up her advice, anything to get stronger, better. The best, even. Maybe they'd gone overboard? Flicking open the bottle he drinks greedily to quell the burning in his face, his chest, his _skin_. His legs feel a little shaky which isn't normal and he briefly wonders if the heat is actually getting to him if not for the fact that Catherine looks completely unaffected, the bangs at her forehead wet with sweat but her chest is hardly heaving. Felix, on the other hand, feels ten seconds from hitting the ground. _Whats wrong with me?_

He takes a few more refreshing gulps from his canteen, pouring the rest on his overheated face and neck. The water is cool on his skin and makes him shiver, then he _shudders_. Taking a breath is hard and he's definitely gasping if Catherine's concerned look is anything to go by. 

"You okay?" she calls in her booming voice, stepping into his space and placing a hand on his shoulder. Not a grab, just reassuring, and he tries not to flinch away from the touch. "Maybe we should call it a day; you don't look so good."

He wants to roll his eyes and spit out a challenge, _anything_, but it's hard just remaining upright, let alone compose his thoughts into spoken form. It's just so **hot**. His hair is pressed irritatingly to his face and neck, partly from the water but definitely from the sweat. His uniform sticks uncomfortably to his chest and thighs, rubbing to oversensitivity. He wants to take something off but stubbornly refuses. Sweating has never been this big a deal and his uniform is something every student wears every day. The fact that it has only become a problem now is... weird. Catherine is looking at him half curious half something else, nose scrunched like she smells something funny.

"Let's get you to the infirmary. Can't have you collapse on the training grounds." She chuckles awkwardly, eyes shifting away from his face, "They'll say I abused a child." She tugs him with a firm hold around his upper arm, face twisted in concentration. Then, to make matters even worse, his legs decide to quit functioning. Stumbling forward and sinking to his knees, Catherine wraps her arm under his arm pits, soft _ woah there_ slipping from her lips, throwing his arm over her strong shoulders and supporting half his weight. This should be embarrassing. Her words make his skin prickle in annoyance, yet he can't even manage a convincing glare in this state. He's gasping for breath, and his vision swims in front of him, sweat dripping down his temples-

And then he feels it.

Slow, wet, _slippery_, a trail of hot fresh slick dripping down the back of his thighs. His legs give out completely. Catherine clearly isn't expecting his collapse, bending over in surprise to catch him before he crumples in the dirt. He faintly hears her curse through the fog that's settling in his brain, and she scrambles to pick him up, one arm under his legs and the other around his torso. 

Felix has half a mind to be mortified he's being bridal carried by the older woman, but figures he should be grateful instead that no one is around the training grounds to witness it. She shuffles awkwardly out the large double doors, sprinting as best she can towards the infirmary. "Stay with me, Felix." Catherine keeps glancing at him in increasing states of panic. Or maybe just worry since she doesn't seem the panicky type. He tries to conjure some form of assent, anything to let her know he's listening; he's not an idiot; he knows better than to ignore a Knight of Seiros. 

The sun is just so bright and his skin so overheated he finds himself tucking his face away into her neck and _whines_. Sweat drips down his temples, trailing his neck and seeping into the collar of his uniform shirt. By the goddess, this is torture. Catherine picks up her pace, carrying him with ease. A blessing of her alpha strength he thinks, darkly. _Sorry, kid_ is the last thing she says before handing him off to Manuela.

The infirmary is dark and cool, the air is easier to breathe in than the stuffy heat outside but Felix finds it to only be a temporary respite. His breathing remains harsh despite himself and he falls back ungraciously in one of the cots Manuela helps him to. She clucks her tongue in pity and moves about the room, collecting items with the ease of someone who knows her craft.

Placing a cool rag on his burning forehead, she pulls a chair up beside him. "Felix, dear, can you understand me?" Her voice is low and soothing. Felix nods. "What you're feeling is most certainly your heat." She shifts in her chair, disturbing the air around her and- did she always smell like honeysuckle? "Did your father ever speak to you about this?" 

At the mention of his father, he seethes, full body shiver racking him from head to toe. "No, he didn't," he manages through clenched teeth, goose bumps breaking out over and over, heat clutching his skin. Calling the relationship Felix has with his father strained is just putting it lightly. The idea of ever sitting in the same room with Rodrigue long enough to have the talk about the birds and the bees? Laughable.

Manuela looks concerned, "I don't have enough time to tell you much that you aren't about to figure out yourself." And right on the mark, he feels a rush of...of _something_, and he feels ice cold before, before , oh gods- _Arousal_ hits him like a slap in the face, a wave in a tempest storm washing over his body and he writhes against the mattress, keening openly. A hot blush spreads anew on his face when Manuela pointedly looks away. 

She keeps her head turned but continues, "I'm going to leave a few items here that may help you. Whether or not you use them is up to you." Felix works hard to focus on her words, trying to ignore the churning in his lower belly, but it's _hard_ "I'll... make sure you have some privacy, but I'll come to check on you and bring you meals as often as I can." 

Felix is struck by wave after wave of agonizing arousal, timed like contractions. He feels too much of everything around him, the shuffling of his clothes against the sheets as he struggles through the pain of being so hard it hurts and being so, so _wet_. The room is dark but the single window still feels too bright to his oversensitive eyes that well with tears of frustration. "This. Sucks" he grates, teeth clenched through another gush of slick that soaks his underwear. _Just great_

He hears a few items clink onto the nightstand beside him as Manuela stands, laughing softly. "I'll be back in a bit with some water and dinner, just be a good boy and don't leave this room." Felix laughs and surprises even himself (trying to do anything except groan is quite the challenge). As if he'd leave this room and risk anyone else seeing him like this. Especially his classmates. The thought of running into Annette or Mercedes sends a furious blush down his neck. He'd rather die.

The click of Manuela's heals are punctuated with a creak of the door being shut and he's left alone. The disdain that he has to deal with this by himself wars with Felix's desire to have absolutely no one see him in this state. Who could he even trust with this anyway? The boar is absolutley out of the question. It would be way too weird with Ingrid so then.. Sylvain? At that his body breaks out in another feverish shudder, more wetness added to his pants, more frustration. Fed up with the heat he rips his shirts over his head, pushing frantically at his pants as he just- _off off he wants it off it's so hot._

Laying naked is almost worse than not, the cool air of the room messes with his head, turning the goose bumps of a fever into goose flesh of a cold, nipples peaked and attentive when they never were before. He shivers, moans, brushing shaking fingers over the peaked skin of his chest, exploring his body in a way he never thought about. Glenn used to brag about omega orgasms, claiming their bodies could go again and again, and during heat? For _ hours_. Felix's body is eager for him to find the truth in it. His fingers trail lower, _ lower _ still, brushing gently his aching erection that begs his attention but a sirens call keeps his hand from stopping there. Slinking between his tense thighs, he drags a finger lightly down his perineum, grazing ever slightly against his hole where he _ needs_. A gasp escapes dry lips, that felt **good.**

Chasing that feeling he explores further, dipping an index inside. The feeling should be odd, he supposes, but the entrance opens for the intrusion, wetness making it easy, so easy to slide the digit completely in. 

There's an emptiness deep in his core he doesn't understand. It aches and the finger he thrusts shyly only stokes the fires of something burning just under his skin. Adding another finger feels even better and his hips stutter an awkward rhythm with his fingers, chasing a release like a river crashing into the walls of a damn. His erection leaks onto his stomach, white bleeding into his belly button and starved for touch. He's working his fingers desperately though and his mind can't work out a pace to stroke his dick too so he rolls over, grinding unashamedly into the sheets as he continues to fuck himself clumsily. The build is slow and agonizing, not enough of something he doesn't have and the pillow he's pressed his face into is soaked with frustrated tears and spit as he moans and whines, subconsciously not wanting anyone to hear what he's become, this desperate, wanting..._wreck_. He pumps his fingers faster, dancing between rutting into the bed and pushing back hard into his hand and he _feels_ it, something deep in him that bursts stars behind his lids, clipping his vocal cords on a scream as he _cums_ and he's a wet aching mess, orgasm shivers wracking his every muscle until he finally stills, panting and eyes unfocused with all the light spots still dotting his vision.

And for a moment the heat shivers cease, mind clearing enough to push the soaked sheets to the side and flop onto his back. Just when Felix thinks he'll be okay enough to trek down to his own room (the comfort of his small quarters as opposed to the spaciousness of the empty infirmary), that aching need coils tight in his belly again, cock jumping to alertness. His ass is already so fucking wet but fresh warmth seeps out anyway and Felix groans.  
He tries pressing fingers in, two right away but his body shudders in need, his entrance clenching around them. It's just _not enough_. And his body's trying to tell him what he needs but he's never really masturbated before, especially not like this, and he doesn't _ know_. 

Head lolling to the side, his bleary eyes take in his surroundings. Maybe there's something that can help him through this painful emptiness? It hurts to keep them open with how heightened his senses have become. Even though he isn't facing the window he may as well have been with how his pupils struggle to focus through the sunlight streaming in. They fall onto the nightstand, widening at the items he sees piled there. 

A full bodied flush breaks out on his feverish skin as Felix processes what he's seeing. Unmistakably phallic objects stand proudly. Manuela clearly a little too prepared for situations such as this with the mere variety. A short wooden one, triangular in shape with rounded edges. A hot pink one lies next to it, complete with bumps and ridges. That there's enough for him to choose is flustering to say the least, but the ache in him is too great to ignore so he reaches out blindly, grabbing the first one he can.

His fingers close around cool glass, the dildo is completely clear and smooth and before he can really think about what he's doing, Felix pulls out his wet fingers and pushes it in to till he can feel the tense skin of his hand where he holds the base. And this- this is _ something_. The dildo stretches him out and he grinds down on it despite himself. The tip brushes that spot he found before and he can't even help throwing his head back and moaning, reckless abandon because this _this_ is what he needed. He feels full in the best way and desperately fucks the dildo in and out, wanting that sweet release that means he'll feel better if even for a second.

Felix is so wet the glide is _delicious_. The sounds he's making tint his ears pink but he doesn't even care as the dildo hits that spot every other thrust of his wrist and maybe his arm is cramping, but his finish is _right there_. Tears pool his eyes but he can hardly see as it is, cross eyed in absolute pleasure, throat sore from the moans ripping from him. His free hand drifts to his chest again, scraping a nail into an oversensitive nipple and that does it, back arching off the bed as he finds his orgasm once again, even more powerful than the first. 

Every nerve in his body is alight, feeling almost bioluminescent as he shakes and shakes through the pleasure that rushes through him in waves. Curse this heat and curse that dildo but fuck if this isn't the best thing he's ever felt in his life. The dildo slips out and with it a rush of wetness. The situation sucks and the embarrassment of knowing anyone could hear him in here sits like a weight at the back of his mind but for now? Might as well enjoy himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments! I haven't written anything in a very long time, and I've certainly never written anything for Fire Emblem. I'm planning on making this a chaptered thing but kinda don't know where I wanna go with it..


End file.
